Neapolitan
by AokoWilliams
Summary: They were very much in that moment like the common Neopolitan ice cream; he was the chocolate, she was the vanilla, and they're lips colliding were like the sweet, pink strawberry in the center... Warning: LEMON! X3


Detective Conan- Neapolitan

Character Pairing: Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha

Genre: Romance/Smut

Rating: M (for lemony goodness X3)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Case Closed.

Summary: They were very much in that moment like the common Neopolitan ice cream; he was the chocolate, she was the vanilla, and they're lips colliding were like the sweet, pink strawberry in the center... Warning: LEMON! X3

Neapolitan

_By: Aoko E. Williams_

"AGHH! H-Heiji, I-Mmm..." She moaned.

"K-Ka... zuha... D-does it feel good?" Heiji grunted, lust overcoming him.

As he hit a sweet spot, Kazuha screamed his name in pleasure. This caused her to tighten which made Heiji's eyes roll back as he attempted to control himself. "Oh, God, 'Zuha, it's so warm and wet... Ugh, this is amazing..."

"H-Heiji, please... harder! Ohhh..." Kazuha whimpered as Heiji pumped into her faster and deeper. "Oh, God, more... oh, Heiji, YES!"

Heiji continued to aim for her G-spot to give her as much pleasure as he was getting out of this. Sweat was dripping down his body and his vision was glazed over in bliss.

"Ahh, you're so tight, Kazuha... Ugh, if this holds up... I-I might not be able to contain myself!" Heiji stuttered out in a low voice.

'Oh, God, what have I been doing all my life. Oh, shit this feels so good!' Heiji thought himself, making love to the girl in his arms.

One hour earlier...

"AHOU! Why do I have to watch this crap! Can't we watch a mystery or even an action flick. Anything besides this bullshit fangirl crap. Besides, come on, this guy has to be gay. He claims he's so attracted to her, but he hasn't even glanced at her body once in the whole movie!" Heiji growled.

"First of all we are watching this because you promised if I won my tournament then we'd hang out and do whatever I want! Second of all, he isn't looking at her like that because he respects her. Not all guys have to ogle to be male. I bet you've never looked at my body like you claim all guys must do!" Kazuha shot back, annoying.

"That's not true; I've looked at your body several t-I mean-."

"Heiji, YOU DID WHAT! You sick pervert!" Kazuha whimpered, blushing bright red while covering her chest.

"Hey, I can't help it; I'm a guy! I'm a lot more of a guy then this girl-made attempt of one in this movie. This is why I can't stand these movies. If you show me a chick flick that shows a guy doing something in the movie besides being the prince charming, then I will watch it with you without a single complaint. But they're all the same; the guy meets girl, they go through a bunch of unrealistic love situations that are such Hollywood cliches, the boy or girl messes up in some way, then they kiss and make up, and everything's happily ever afters and picking daisies from there." Heiji shouted, getting up.  
"You know... Guy's say that women are so unpredictable and mysterious, but if they looked at our so-called unrealistic chick flicks they might actually learn a little bit about what a woman wants!" Kazuha shouted back.

"So if I went around singing your praises, opened doors for you, didn't act like a man, and smother you to death with love you'd want me!" Heiji shouted back.

Kazuha blushed and mumbled, "That's not what I mean... It's just you criticize everything I enjoy simply because you have too much testosterone to understand it! I don't care if you like sports, mysteries, and sex, but when you promise me something, I expect you to keep it!"

"I am keeping it!" Heiji shouted.

"You promised me that if I won we'd hang out and we'd have fun. You promised that! How can you expect me to have fun when you are saying that every single thing I like is unrealistic or just plain stupid. I've never criticized you when you go on mystery after mystery. I've never called your hobbies unrealistic and stupid. Why can't you for once get over yourself and let me just enjoy myself! You're right. This movie is unrealistic, but it's the only time I ever see a man who treats women like they mean more to him than some verbal punching bag!" Kazuha shouted, getting up and heading towards her room.

Heiji followed, shocked by her outburst. She was too quick though and had locked the door before he could catch her.

"Kazuha, I'm sorry; can you just let me in?" Heiji mumbled.

"GO AWAY! I'm nothing to you be some person you can complain to and ogle all day! And why are you even looking, it's not like I'm attractive..." Kazuha shouted, upset.

"That's not true, Kazuha, you are very attractive, and you aren't just a person I whine to. Kazuha, you're my best friend, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Heiji explained.

Kazuha winced and whispered, "Best friend... Best friend. Heiji, sometimes I don't want to be your best friend!" 'I want to be something more...' She finished mentally.

Heiji was shocked by this and shouted, "You don't mean that... Kazuha, take that back... Kazuha, DAMMIT, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, now I'm not only your psychiatrist and eye candy, I'm also you're servant. Ugh, I wonder why I've put up with this crap for so long!" Kazuha shouted, punching her pillow to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Kazuha, if you do not open this door, I will break it down myself." Heiji threatened, officially pissed off.

"Oh, now you're going to cause property damage just so you can criticize me more. What a great friendship we have..." Kazuha hissed, rolling her eyes.

Heiji punched the door in anger, but didn't break it.

"Fine, you wanna be alone. FINE! I'm leaving!" Heiji growled and kicked the door.

He started to head towards the stairs to leave, but stopped when he heard a silent sob escape from the room. He sighed and decided he'd just pretend to leave. When she'd calmed down, he'd confront her and fix it. He knew that nothing would be accomplished with both of them pissed off. So he pretended to stomp down the stairs and slammed the front door. He then sneaked back by her door, quietly.

He didn't really want to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it when he heard her crying.

"That stupid jerk... Why... why do I keep torturing myself like this? Ugh, I'm pathetic. I shouldn't have lashed out at him... but dammit, why does he always have to make me feel low as dirt... No, this isn't his fault. I can't keep expecting him to change or realize how I feel. DAMMIT, I hate crying over him..." She whimpered through her tears.

Heiji felt like beating himself.

"Dang it, I can't believe he just up and left after promising me... Jeez, why do I love that tanned ahou..." Kazuha shouted, throwing her pillow at the mirror in her room.

Heiji's eyes widened in shock at hearing this... He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. 'Kazuha... loves me!' He thought to himself, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He spent so long in LaLa Land over this discovery that he didn't really notice that Kazuha had stopped speaking and crying.

He finally snapped out of it and slowly knocked on her door, afraid of the reaction. When no response came, he let himself in and found Kazuha sprawled out on her bed in nothing but her underwear. He blushed bright red and was about to leave when he noticed that Kazuha was moaning in her sleep.

"'Zuha, you okay?" He whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

"Ohh... M-more, H-Heiji... give it to me... I'm a-a bad girl... OH, GOD, YES!" She yelped in her sleep.

Heiji jumped away in shock and whispered, "Did Kazuha just say what I thought she said!"

She suddenly started to moan and looked like she was going wake up.

Heiji panicked, realizing that if she realized what he'd just heard, he'd be dead meat. He quickly opened her closet, stuffed himself inside, and closed the door, only leaving a small crack up about half an inch wide. He watched as she awoke and looked around surprised.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." She said with a sigh, blushing.

Heiji then noticed she was staring down at her womanhood.

"Well I guess that part didn't realize that it was a dream..." She mumbled, touching the damp material. "Dammit, now I'm horny as hell..."

She looked back and forth to make sure she was alone. She got up and glanced out her door. When she saw that the lights were still off and no sound was present besides her own, she concluded that she was alone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but dammit, Heiji, this is all you fault!" She whined, touching herself.

Heiji's face was pure red as he watched her touch the front of her damp panties. He tried to but couldn't pull his eyes away.

Kazuha pulled down the curtains of her room, locked her door, and turned off the lights. She started to finger herself inside her panties. Heiji was glad now that he couldn't breath because if she heard him, he really was going to die. 'Great, I can't leave now either...' He thought to himself.

She stripped down, giving Heiji a nice view of her sculpted backside. He grabbed his nose in a desperate attempt to stop the blood that was threatening to shoot out.

Heiji's nose couldn't be stopped from bleeding though when Kazuha proceeded to slowly finger herself. Heiji couldn't look away as he looked enviously at those wet fingers that would slowly rub her clitoris; then enter her warm wet core. She moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, her head falling back as she begin to increase her speed. She fingers which had started with two soon turned to three and she was pounding herself at the fastest she could accomplish.

Heiji wasn't surprised when he felt a familiar sensation in his pants. He tried not to groan as he looked down at his erection that was beginning to form. She continued to moan and groan, saying, "Ohh... Ahhhh... Mmmm, deeper... harder... Mmmm, more..."

Heiji couldn't take it anymore. He felt shameful for doing this but couldn't take the torture anymore. He quietly undid his pants and began to stroke his throbbing length. He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning in pleasure as he began to pump his manhood.

Kazuha couldn't stop as moans escaped her lips in esctasy, "Oh, yeah, that's it... Deeper... OHHH! Mmmm... Oh, oh... OHHH!"

Heiji's vision began to cloud over as her chants only encouraged his current actions

Heiji's eyes rolled back as he felt an urge growing in the pit of his stomach. 'Oh, God, Kazuha's going to drive me insane!' He thought to himself, putting a shirt from her closet in his mouth to muffle his groaning. This didn't help much because it smelled just like her.

Then, she did the unexpected. She suddenly came in front of Heiji. This wouldn't have been too much for Heiji to bare if it weren't for the words that escaped her mouth.

"HEIJI! Heiji, I love you... fill with your seed. I'll be yours forever, just give it to me! OH GOD, CUM FOR ME, HEIJI! " She screamed, orgasming.

Heiji couldn't control as he did just that. He came and came hard. He couldn't stop the yell of passion that escaped his lips, "OH, GOD! KAZUHA!"

His seed coated the door of her closet, and he lost energy as his orgasm finally finished. He breathed in puffs as he tried to calm his body down. It was then that the closet was opened and Kazuha screamed at the discovery of her peeker.

Heiji looked at her in shock and tried desperately to hide his manhood, but her current state didn't help. She was panting from both shock and her orgasm. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly. Her womanhood was soaked, and her face was flushed red both from exhaustion and embarrassment.

"H-HEIJI! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!" She gasped out.

Heiji was too far gone now. He couldn't take just watching her. He needed her and he needed her now!

He got up out of the closet and let his pants fall to the ground. He made no attempt to cover himself as he cornered a confused, embarrassed Kazuha against the wall. She whimpered as he pushed her up and forced her legs around his waist for support.

"H-H-Heiji, what are you doing!" She whispered, blushing at the hot, throbbing feel of his dick grazing her thigh.

"I can't take it anymore. I want you! I want you so badly, 'Zuha, and I don't care anymore if you're my friend. I NEED YOU!" He growled, seductively and huskily.

He emphasized his point by grinding against her. She gasped in desire and whimpered his name. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

He then got on top of her and took his clothes off, violently. He chucked them across the room, and then kissed her hungrily. Kazuha gasped, and this gave Heiji the opportunity to put his tongue in. He grazed her tongue without a single hesitation. She moaned into his mouth which only encouraged him as he explored her mouth, savoring every nook, cranny, and sensation. 'Oh, this is so amazing!' He thought to himself, continuing his actions. He felt his manhood throbbing but ignored it to pleasure her. He pulled away from her lips leaving a small link of saliva as well as Kazuha speechless and hornier than before. He then licked down her neck and kissed it. He sucked on it lightly and marveled as a hickey formed on the skin. He did the same to her collarbone and around her belly button. He then took a second to gaze upon her beautiful breasts. He slowly reached out and nearly groaned at how soft they felt. Kazuha whimpered out his name at this action. 'Heiji's touching my breasts. He kissed me! Oh God, I want more! It feels too good!' Kazuha thought to herself, numb with lust.

Heiji then surprised her by placing one of them in his mouth. She gasped and wiggled in shock and pleasure. He continued to do so to both breasts till there were hickeys along them too.

"You're already pretty wet, but I've always wanted to do this..." Heiji rasped, surprising Kazuha by talking finally.

He then proceeded to place one finger in Kazuha's womanhood. She squealed in shock and pleasure and moaned as he began to pump that finger in and out of her. Soon he'd added another finger; then he had three fingers inside her.

"H-Heiji, I-I'm going t-to cum!" Kazuha whimpered.

"Hold on, just a little longer, 'Zuha... I have one more thing to do." He whispered.

"W-what's th-OH HEIJI!" Kazuha screamed as Heiji lowered his head to her womanhood and took one long lick. She yelped as he began to lick inside her and suck on her clitoris. She mewed in pleasure and whined, "Heiji, I-I-I can't h-hold it-AGGHHHHH!"

Heiji was then splashed by her juices. She blushed and felt ashamed but didn't have time to apologize because Heiji was already licking the spilled juices up. He then rose up and kissed her lightly.

"You taste great, Kazuha..." He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and tried to cover herself, but Heiji wouldn't have it. He pinned her hands by her head and laid down on her to feel what it was like to have full skin-on-skin. He moaned at the feel of his warm skin against her silky smooth skin. She purred at the feeling and wrapped her legs and arms around him. He kissed her again and yelped when she'd moved, accidentally grinding against his hardened shaft. He groaned and tried to sooth the lust hungry organ with his hand.

Kazuha saw what was wrong and pushed him lightly off of her so he'd sit on his knees. He was surprised when Kazuha suddenly took his member in her hands. He yelped in shock and felt his whole face turn red.

"'Z-Zuha... Oh, God..." He whimpered, shivers running up his spine at her touch.

"I'm just returning the favor," she whispered against his chest, causing him to shiver even more.

She continued to pump his organ in her hands. Just as suddenly, she decided to help the process out with her mouth. Heiji screamed her name as he feel her hot wet tongue lick the tip of his member. She then took it in her mouth, sucking it in and out.

"Oh my GOD! 'Zuha-... Ohhh." He yelped out, covering his mouth to try and stop the sounds from escaping his lips.

"Does it feel good, Heiji?" Kazuha asked, seductively after pulling out.

He groaned and whimpered, "'Zuha... ugh, w-w-what do you think!"

She took it in her mouth again and couldn't help but hum in happiness. 'I'm really doing this with Heiji. And he's enjoying it! I don't want it to end...' She thought to herself.

Heiji yelped at the vibration her humming was causing. He bit his lip, but couldn't contain his moan. It felt way too good.

"K-Kazuha, if-if this continues I-I'll-."

Kazuha pulled out.

"It depends... do... do you just want to relieve this or do you want more... Because if it's the first, I can finish it now... if it's the latter-MMPPHH!"

Heiji interrupted her logic with a breathtaking kiss.

"'Zuha, I've wanted you for so long... But if you don't want to then I won't-Wait, I don't have any protection..." Heiji grumbled.

Kazuha blushed and got up, confusing Heiji. Before he could ask, she pulled a wrapped condom out of her drawer.

"Kazuha... why do you-."

"Sonoko-san gave it to me as a joke that time we were all in Kyoto..." Kazuha explained.

"You mean the time I almost died!" Heiji asked.

"Yes... she gave it to me, saying that it was the 'perfect way to get your mind off of your Kyoto first love...'" Kazuha explained, feeling tears appear just remembering it.

"'Zuha..." Heiji whispered.

"Pretty stupid, huh? Besides, you only doing this because you're horny, right? I mean it would be better if that Kyoto girl was here instead, right?" Kazuha whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"... Actually it wouldn't make a difference..." Heiji mumbled, chuckling at the irony.

"What's so funny about that! You are just using me for sex! Well, I can't blame you. I'm horny as well so..." Kazuha grumbled.

"That's not what I meant, Kazuha... Besides, you made me this horny! Only you could do something like this to me..." Heiji mumbled, blushing.

"Wouldn't the girl from Kyoto be so much better...?" Kazuha pouted.

"Kazuha, you don't get it. My first love isn't from Kyoto... I just happened to see her in Kyoto. In fact she didn't even know I'd seen her..." Heiji explained.

"What do you mean?" Kazuha asked.

"... _SIGH_ Kazuha, I never met my first love in person that day. The day I fell in love with her, it was just from the sight of her. She didn't even know that I saw her. And that crystal ball wasn't from her, it was from a stole Buddha statue. The girl I say was wearing pigtails. She had on a red kimono with pink blossoms on the design. She wore a little makeup and was playing with a ball... and she was singing a certain song... one that you know by heart..." Heiji explained.

Kazuha looked at him shocked.

"You mean the girl... your first love is..."

"It's you, Kazuha... Kazuha, I love you, you Ahou... that's why seeing you like this turned me on so much. That's why I want to make love to you... it's all because I love you..." Heiji explained, blushing.

Kazuha looked at him, shocked.

"You... love me!" Kazuha whimpered out, shocked.

"Hai..." Heiji whispered, pulling her lips to his. "And I have a small hunch based on your dream earlier... that you may love me back..." Heiji whispered.

Kazuha smiled and kissed him back, passionately.

"H-Heiji... I've been in love with you for years..." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "And no matter how many times you act like an ahou, I always will..."

Heiji smiled and kissed her again.

Slowly Kazuha tore the small packet in her hand.

"... Are you sure that you want to do this, Kazuha?" Heiji asked, blushing.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Kazuha said, kissing him reassuringly.

He smiled sheepishly as she removed the condom carefully from the package. She the placed it on him slowly, causing him to blush and shiver at her touch. Finally the protection was in place. Heiji then laid her down on the bed.

"'Zuha... you are beautiful... and I don't have to be a stereotypical 'Prince Charming' to notice that. I promise you that you aren't eye candy or a 'verbal punching bag' to me. I'm just sorry that I made you feel like this..." Heiji explained, kissing the valley between her breasts lovingly.

"H-Heiji, please, I forgive you... just stop teasing me!" She mewed in pleasure.

Heiji blushed and sat just outside her wet core.

"Okay... I'm going to go slowly... but I'll try to get the pain over as quickly as possible, I promise." Heiji whispered.

"Okay... I-I'm ready..." Kazuha whispered.

Heiji then proceeded to enter her. She squealed in pain much to his concern. He kissed her and entered her completely, deflowering her. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw a small puddle of blood on the sheets.

"Gomenasai, 'Zuha..." He whispered, kissing her tears away.

"I-It's okay, Heiji... just let me get used to it for a second..." Kazuha whimpered, wiping any remaining tears away.

It was when she gave him the okay that he started to move. It was then that he really realized it. 'I-I'm inside of Kazuha! She... She's really mine now! Kazuha... is all mine!' He thought to himself, relishing the feeling of her tight, warm center. Heiji also noticed that when he started to enter her again and again her hiss of pain changed to a moan of pleasure. He smiled, glad that she was enjoying it too.

"H-Heiji... please... F-faster!" She whimpered, consumed with lust.

He did as she asked, letting his instincts take control.

"Oh, this feels so good!" He growled, huskily.

"Mmm... Heiji... MORE! Heiji... HEIJI!" She shouted his name as he picked up the pace.

She quickly followed to match his timing, giving them a quick and steady rhythm.

"Ohh... Oh, this feels-'Zuha... M-Mine... my Kazuha!" Heiji groaned out, causing her to blush but smile and kiss him.

"Y-yes, Heiji... I'm yours and yours alone..." She whispered.

"AGHH! H-Heiji, I-Mmm..." She moaned.

"K-Ka... zuha... D-does it feel good?" Heiji grunted, lust overcoming him.

As he hit a sweet spot, Kazuha screamed his name in pleasure. This caused her to tighten which made Heiji's eyes roll back as he attempted to control himself. "Oh, God, 'Zuha, it's so warm and wet... Ugh, this is amazing..."

"H-Heiji, please... harder! Ohhh..." Kazuha whimpered as Heiji pumped into her faster and deeper. "Oh, God, more... oh, Heiji, YES!"

Heiji continued to aim for her G-spot to give her as much pleasure as he was getting out of this. Sweat was dripping down his body and his vision was glazed over in bliss.

"Ahh, you're so tight, Kazuha... Ugh, if this holds up... I-I might not be able to contain myself!" Heiji stuttered out in a low voice.

'Oh, God, what have I been doing all my life. Oh, shit this feels so good!' Heiji thought himself pounding into the girl in his arms.

"H-Heiji, I... I think I'm gonna-AGHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure as she released.

Heiji groaned as she got tight from the orgasm and couldn't control as he went over the edge, releasing as well. They fell on the bed, sweaty, tired, and satisfied. Heiji barely managed to fall gently on her chest so he wouldn't crush his lady love.

"'Zuha... that was amazing..." He whispered, causing her to moan at his hot breath on her breasts.

"Y-yes... yes it was, Heiji..." She whispered, trying to calm her breath.

Heiji slowly pulled out of her, much to her disappointment from the lack of heat. He slowly got up and took off the used condom, disposing of it properly and then cleaning his length thoroughly with a wipe and tissue. He then climbed back into Kazuha's bed next to her. He pulled the cover over her and pulled her gently onto his chest. She snuggled against him, savoring his warmth.

"H-Heiji... so does this mean that we're..."

"A couple? Well, I don't know about you, but friends with benefits don't say 'I love you' to each other or sweet nothings the last I checked, so that means there's only one other thing we could be... and that's boyfriend and girlfriend..." Heiji explained, chuckling.

"H-Heiji... is my boyfriend... Wow, that sounds so weird but so wonderful!" Kazuha squealed, stealing a kiss from Heiji.

He chuckled and smiled at her innocence.

"Wow, so this is really happening... I'm expecting myself to wake up at any moment in my bed." Heiji whispered.

"That's my line. It feels like a dream, doesn't it..." She whispered, blushing.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with taking this slow... well as slow as you can get after having sex." Heiji mumbled, blushing at the thought. "Oh my God, I really had sex with Kazuha...! Wow, if this were a dream, I'd never wanna wake up."

"Why because of the sex or the fact that we're both in love with each other...?" Kazuha asked.

"Both... I just can't believe that my first love since 3rd grade loves me back! Let alone getting the opportunity to hold you in my arms like this. This really is amazing." Heiji explained, blushing. "I sound like such a weirdo, right?"

"No, not all. It's so sweet. I love you, Ahou!" Kazuha said, giggling.

"I love you too, Ahou..." Heiji whispered, chuckling at their apparent pet name.

So the new Osakan couple fell asleep after cuddling and kissing in each others arms. They didn't think of tomorrow or the future, all they thought about was each other and their own little world. It's like that one line from Kung Fu Panda, "The past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift—that's why they call it 'the present.'"

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I love this couple sooo much. And they're so hot-blooded that they are the perfect candidate for lemony smutty goodness. Yes, I'll probably burn for this, but I gotta vent my feelings somehow so I don't do anything stupid :3. I hope you enjoyed and if you wanna see more, REVIEW X3. Lot's of love to all my readers,

Aoko E. Williams


End file.
